Legacy of Kain Convergence
by IkariEXE
Summary: as razel's cicular destiny unfolds another vampires story begins. but will his existance be a blessing or a curse to Nosgoth.
1. Chapter 1

I am Razel, the first born of Kain's lieutenants. His most loyal and the first he betrayed. Though my destiny has now come full cercal there is a moment, that on the surface seems insignificant, but could very well be the lynch pin of eternity. It is this moment I shall now recant to you.

After my most uncanny resurrection I found myself escaping the wretched realm of that so called "god"! only to find that Kain had not only killed me, but decimated my clan! My children! This wracked me with a pain that I knew my creator was obviously incapable of. This only hardened my resolve for vengeance. Like a parent enraged by the murder of his children I set out to kill their killer.

As I entered my brother Malchias realm, I saw what remain of the human resistance locked in combat with a group of shuffling, malformed ghouls. I observed as my brother children displaced the heavily armored hunter before he could pull the trigger of his crudely fashioned flamer. As they lapped up what remained I saw my opportunity to pounce and destroy them. But before I could manage, a young boy of 18 years burst from behind the gate. This boy, with his short brown hair, was protected only by a thin chest plait and a single shoulder armor. He flew into the fray welding twin short swords. He sank them both deep into the chests of the first two monstrosities. Then, with skill that would have rivaled my own as a fledgling, he swept the legs out from under the last one and simultaneously grabbed the flamer from his comrades corps. Then he stood up n pulled the trigger, incinerating the last ghoul.

I was impressed by his skill, and while still grieving over the loses of my clan, I took this opportunity to see if I retained one of my darkest of vampiric gifts. I swooped down upon him too quick for him to react. Quickly pulling my banner down from my misshaped maxilla, I sank my fangs into the flesh of his neck. While I could not consume his blood I did drink in his slowly escaping soul, and let it flow back into his dieing body. However now corrupted with my essence. When I was finished I released him and his body fell to the ground in a dead slump. I thought for a moment that I had failed to bestow on him the dark gift, failed at reviving my lost clan. But then his skin bubbled and expanded into a hard caliced bubble around his body. These cocoons I knew were a natural part of a vampires evolution to "divinity" but never have I seen one form so early, or so violently. Before I could ponder this further my "benefactor" pushed me onward to destroy my brethren, unbeknownst to him was the seeds I had sown for the future.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to a most unfamiliar cloudy darkness. Fear and aggression driving me to break free of this malformed shell I had been incased in. my memories seemed broken and reflecting past information, like a shattered mirror on the sea. But unlike a true ocean these tattered bits were slowly floating back together. My name is Jacob a Satan among the new Seraphim order. We are vampire hunters of the highest class. And while we hunt them we know better than to think we can eliminate them entirely, left un checked their blood lust would exterminate this world. We are preservers… at least I was.

I was woozy from my ordeal. At first I thought I might have sustained a concussion or maybe lost a good bit of blood. As I reached up to feel my forehead my hands felt different, strangely unfamiliar. I pulled my hand away and looked at it in abject horror; they were now cloven into three sharp claws! I ran, stumbling because of my now cloven feet, to the nearest puddle to use as a mirror. Gazing into the rippling surface I was relived to find that my face had not changed, say for the pallid complexion, my now somewhat blue hair, and my still green but luminescent eyes. I refused to believe what I was seeing. I reached down into the water with my cloven hand to wash my face when suddenly a pain came upon me as if I had just dipped my hand into the liquid fires of hell itself! While shaking the droplets from my burning hand n letting it heal, the reality set in… I was now and forever that which I have spent my life fighting against. I was now a vampire!


End file.
